


Smoke A Little Smoke

by awest000000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when Steve was growing up, smoking was cool. It was the thing to do, both adults and teenagers. So when the team catches him smoking, they really shouldn't be surprised… but they are.</p>
<p>Title from Smoke a Little Smoke by Eric Church</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke A Little Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't smoke. I am not encouraging anyone to start smoking because of this. I thought it would be a good story, since smoking was popular during the time Steve grew up. If you aren't comfortable with this topic, I suggest you don't read this... But other than that, please enjoy!!!

**Clint**

Clint was on the roof because he loved heights. They made him feel calm. So when he saw, and smelled, smoke, he hurried to the edge of the roof to see where it was coming from.

He looked down and saw Steve on the balcony, looking over the city. With a cigarette in his hand. He took one more long drag before snubbing it out on the concrete of the balcony.

Steve was about to go back inside when Clint yelled, “Steve! What the hell were you just doing?!”

Steve looked around for where the source of noise was coming from. He looked up and saw Clint hanging off the edge of the roof. “Um, smoking. Clint, will you get off the roof, before you fall and get yourself killed?”

Steve then walked back inside as if nothing happened.

**Bruce**

Bruce had just de-Hulked after a battle and was clutching his pants in the middle of New York City. The Avengers had gone back to the tower or to the debriefing… except for Cap. He found Steve slumped against a flipped car. It was almost as if he was hiding. Bruce didn’t understand why until he glimpsed a white stick in his hands.

Bruce’s eyes widened and he said, “Cap. Are you— are you _smoking_?”

Steve looked over to where Bruce was timidly leaning around the car to peer at him. “Oh, hey Bruce. I was waiting for you to get back to yourself. I thought I would pass the time.” He brought up his cigarette. He took a few more drags before stubbing it and flicking it away. “Ready to go?”

Bruce merely nodded, still amazed at what he just saw.

**Thor**

Steve went jogging every morning, and today, Thor asked to accompany him. It was, Thor said, to see more of the beautiful city they were living in.

They were jogging through Central Park when they decided to stop and rest in a deserted part of the park. They sat on a bench and Steve pulled a small package from his sweats pocket. In it were small white sticks and a red rectangle. He pulled out a stick and the rectangle. It turned out the red thing was a lighter. Steve lit the stick and put it in his mouth. He breathed deeply and slowly let out smoke through his nose and mouth.

“Steven?”

“Yeah, Thor?” He looked over at the Norse god.

“What are you doing?” Thor was utterly confused.

“This?” He pointed to the stick. “This is a cigarette. I’m smoking.”

“Oh. I do not think I’ve seen this Midgardian ritual,” Thor stated.

“Yeah, not many people do this anymore. I think it’s frowned upon.” Steve rubbed the tip in the grass and threw the butt in a nearby thrash can. “Ready to keep going?”

Thor nodded and pondered over smoking. He quickly forgot when they came across an ice cream truck.

**Natasha**

As soon as she walked into the break room at S.H.I.E.L.D, she smelled the smoke. It wasn’t the smoke from a fire; it was smoke from a cigarette. She knew people at S.H.I.E.L.D smoked, but they weren’t allowed to inside the building.

She was about to chew someone out when she stumbled over Steve’s long legs stretched out… and a cigarette in his hands. She was shocked, but didn’t let it show.

“Cap, you know you aren’t supposed to smoke in here, right? Or anywhere else in S.H.I.E.L.D for that matter.”

Steve frowned. “Oh. I didn’t realize that.” He pinched the end of the cigarette and threw it in the trash can. “I won’t do it again.”

He got up and continued, “I should probably get back to the tower. I was just taking a break after a meeting.” Steve waved and walked out.

Natasha stared after him. Fury walked in and said, “Romanov, you look like you just saw a ghost. What happened?”

She shook her head and said, “I think I should lie down.” She continued to walk out and kept shaking her head.

**Tony**

Tony and Steve were in Tony’s lab. Steve was sketching and Tony was tinkering on the Iron Man suit. There was a comfortable silence that neither of them wanted to break. Steve pulled out his cigarettes and opened the box. He looked down and saw it was empty.

“Hey, Tony, I’ll be back. I need to go to the store.”

Tony looked up and said, “What for? Jarvis can have it delivered.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think he would want to order what I need,” Steve replied.

Tony looked perplexed. “Well, what do you need? I have condoms if you need some. And besides, Jarvis orders them for me all the time. Especially since we’ve started dating.” He wiggled his eyebrows and continued, “If you know what I mean.”

Steve blushed and said, “It isn’t condoms. I need cigarettes.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “You _smoke_ Steve? Since when?”

“Since the war. I don’t know why it’s such a big deal.”

“You know that causes cancer, right? And it stains your teeth and fingernails. And it makes your breath stink. And it makes your clothes stink. It’s not good for you, Steve.”

“I guess you forgot that I’m a super soldier. I can’t get cancer and my cells kill anything that makes my fingernails and teeth yellow. Plus, if I don’t get morning breath, then it won’t affect my breath. The only negative thing it does for me is make my clothes stink. No one’s ever noticed, so I guess that’s not a problem either.”

Tony looked defeated. “I guess you’re right. I used to smoke, Steve. I really don’t want to start again, either. I don’t think I could get you to quit, could I?”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Of course, I’ll quit, Tony. If you want me to stop, you just have to ask. I’m sorry.”

Tony shook his head and said, “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. I’m being selfish asking you do this but I need you to quit.”

Steve smiled softly and pulled Tony into a hug. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips and said, “I would do anything for you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
